User talk:Daughter-of-Poseidon19
Hi Hi, Lilah, well, it's Ian. It kind of seems like we haven't had any contact at all lately, so, I'm letting you know I am still alive. Our half-brother, Michael, just got a account here. I go to school with him. His account is mta1103. Also, I have a question. Remember mydearjuliet, our half-sister? What happened to her? I haven't talked to her since last summer. Well, reply on my talk page. ~Son of Poseidon~ OUT ~Ian~ Hi i seem to be your half sister i'm Eva i'm new to this and kinda scared so im glad to meet you Love Eva I am always here. It is very good to hear you are safe, it is hard to hear that someones gone missing and everyone on Olympus and in the underworld was worrierd but it is good to hear you are safe home. Nico do youu know how to get to camp half blood from son of apollo hi hi sis i finally found another demigod with releif im a son of poseidon joke i have had my suspicians ever since that time at the bahamas were i had a big cut on my knee and i went in the water for like 10 minuts and came out and every scab and cut was gone.also the time when some glass shatterd at my house for no reason my family didnt see anything but i did . i think i have a satyr at my school his name is johnathan llamas he only weres jeans and his last name gives it away i mean come on llamas and always weres jeans gotta be a satyr. and every time i go in a pool it starts thundering is zeus trying to tell me somthing? -son of poseidon new camper yo wazzup i tryed to creat an acount like a thousand never worked but call me aqua kid98. me and my two friends are demigods im a son of posiedon and there athena and hades. weve all had dead give aways i cant stop hearing and seening things my family cant and i can slow down my heart rate under water. the athena kid is a fricken genious with grayish eyes and the hades kid has brown eyes and can see things in graveyards and and dreams about the under world. no adhd or deslixa but can fight and have mad skills with no satyr please help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:58, June 29, 2010 (UTC)aquakid9822:58, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Daughter of Poseidon Please Help I MAY BE A DEMIGOD Daughter of Poseidon, I need your help. I think i might be a demigod (specifically poseidon daughter). I will tell you how and why i think so. I'll start when i was born. I was born with a very high fever. Ever since i was a kid i mostly only look like my mom, and i saw a picture where the Mist had taken over, and i look kind of like my dad... it was scary. I have certain dreams of water, such as breathing and controling water, water and fire, talking to poseidon, and even becoming a mermaid. I had a certain phase where i did anything to become a mermaid. I have visions of Poseidon, my "dad" has black hair, my mom has dark brown, and i have your hair color with a few highlights. I'm just like you except instead of breathing/controling water, i have aggressive dreams about them. I can even feel the actual power surging through my veins during the dream, like when i was breathing underwater or controling water from my dream. I'm only 11, so i might have more powers to come. i have the power to see people's aura's, and i think i may live with another demigod, and i can feel thier aura of rage whenever i'm arouind them. This may seem like a crazy question, but do you know if Athena is on mount Olympus at the moment? I think i may be living with someone who is my dad's girlfriend's daughter, the daughter of Zues. If she is not a demigod, then she just is a mortal who gets on my last nerve. I have told only one friend about all these dreams, and her same is sofia. She understands. While you're at summer, could you please ask Mr.D or Chiron to see if they can carry my scent? I live in Ashburn, Virginia. He should be able to carry my scent from there (if i am a demigod). I think theres a good chance, so please send a satyr as soon as possible this summer!!!! Thank you, Hannah HURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHURRRRRRRDURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR we may be sisters hello. i think i'm a demigod of poseidon because i love water, seafood and i can kinda' communicate with horses (my friend has a horse and i talk to it somtimes when she's not there) and sea-animals. kinda'. anyway, i would ask poseidon myself, but i cant burn offerings and i dont know how to pray properly and i was wondering if you could ask him. you dont have to if you dont want to, but i'm begging a little. you can contact me on my talk page or at 10qtpie@att.net. thank you. ~~Swimmer44 P.S. i think i got claimed on my talk page, but idk. PLEASE HELP ok ive been telling everyone on here about my situation about me and my twin. PLEASE HELP. i will give anyone willing to help me my email but for now i want answers im so confused and i think a monster is after me because i was in my backyard at night asking for artemis and this figure kept changing shapes so now i dont want ot go to bed Lauren Hey Sis~ Holla~! I Was Just So Happy I Found A NEW FAMILY!! Whoot Whoot~ Hope To Talk To You Even More! I Wish You Can Give Me Sone Info Here? *like the war..damien errr and other things?* Thankies So Much Sis! I <3 You~! Hi. My name is Marisa, i'm 11 years old and I need your help. How do I know if i'm really Apollo's daughter? Help!!! Hi. My name is Marisa, i'm 11 years old and I need your help. How do I know if i'm really Apollo's daughter? Ancient Greek you know that when ur using Google Translate for your Greek texts, you get New Greek, not ancient Greek? I'm just saying it, because i think, in Ancient Greek, it would be Poseidonos (i think. This site totally sucks when using Copy-Paste) and not 'Poseidona', as that is accusative, and ur using a genitive right here. Just a tip, no offense (offend me if you wish, I know I'm nerd ;)) I hope you are okay... I was really worried when Rhea said that you had been taken by Uranus. But I am glad you are okay. Love from MarisaluvsJonas How do you get to CHB? I know im a demigod now, and ik my scent is gonna be stronger.. so like.. can someone send me a satyr or something? Idk i just want to start now before it is to late, im weaponless, no drachmas, in texas, far away from both camps, no nectaur, so idk what to do. Can you plz tell me who to contact or something if you know ? Thanks. Hi. i think i need your help to clear some things up. Hi there, My name is Corey Micheal Lawrence Butts, email is corinator1@aol.com. my cell is 7602210121 i have verizon. my cell also has resrictions on it so try to time it carefully betwwen 6am and 10pm Pacific time My biggest reason for messeyou. ging you is that for some reason i have seen you and met you. a little crazy i know, especially since i live in California. not just that , but noticed a few things that sort of grabbed my attention as REALLY things that i normally thought weren't real. the more i try to find out about it the more confused i get and i just give up with it since I can't stick with still for long periods of time. i know that the Percy Jackson stuff isnt all true, but i was thinking you might be able to help me place a finger on things. i have ADHD and noticed amost all sounds and things going on around me. the other day, 1/5/2011, i saw something that i'm not quite sure what it was but it was following me but when i looked there was nothing and my friends said i was just paranoid. they are always saying im paranoid but i think there is something else at work. right now i feel like im being watched but its 12:34 AM and it 1/7/2011. i remember a dream i had when i was about 8; i was feeling around, i looked about 19 and im currently 18. i was so high that all i could make out were a few buildings and so trucks. is this one of those dreams of the future or was it "just a dream?" please help me figure this out. thank you for any help your able to give. CMLB P.S. I have notized this feeling of being folowed since i was 14. Dear daughter of poesidon- I think I'm a demigodbecause lat year weird stuff happened. Well here it goes. At our pool party last year it seemed like I was able to calm the water. And my friend said that she kept hearing people talk in her head. Then we also kept getting faster when we were swimming. Then when I jumped in to the deep end my friend thought when I was going up she saw a shadow of me going down still. Plus when other people were swimming we saw them turn in to monsters under water but the looked normal out of the water. So do you think I'm the daughter of poseidon ? Please email or call or txt me at dancingpinkbear@yahoo.com or (614)-371-8016. Thanks for everything. Thanks, Brittany isrister P.s. Please reply as soon as possible. Thanks I think I might be a demigod I edited daughter of posiden's page please read it and tel me what you think I just don't know what todo!!! I have most of the signs but I just want to know for sure before I'm like hey world I'm a demigod!!! Do you know what I mean??? One day I got so nervous that I carried a lacrosse stick around my house (that was the only weapon I had). I have blonde hair and green eyes so I dont know which god my parent could be so please please help! Sincerely, Worried might be demigod just need someone to help me plzzz hey im ryley i think im a daughter of posieden in january in the middle of the night i felt compelled to go to my window i saw a person with all black clothing on and looking up at me i didn't see his face ( im pretty sure its a guy) i sat there unfreaked out by it at all for approx. 5 min then i like came out of the trance and haven't stopped thinking about it i don't have adhd but i find i hard to sit still and concenrate i feel like i don't belong and i can run at speeds the other humans cant but when i ask them if they just saw me do it they say that i had disapeared for awile when i was cleary in view of them all along i love water and feel powerful around it but have seen no other powers am i a daughter of posieden? i understand if you can not reply back to me probably because im sure your busy i just need someone to aknowledge it anyones help would be greatly appreciated thanks your possible half sister Ryley :) How's it going? Anyway I think I'm a demigod and I know that with all of my heart that Posiden's my dad and I need help! I'v thought about leaving my home for a long time and go to Camp Half-Blood, I know where it is mostly but I don't know how to get there plus if you are keeping up with Percy Jackson's books and gone into the new books "The Heros of Olympias" and if you think Percy may be real you already know he's in a roman version of camp half-blood I'v sent out a message to the sea creatures to help the serach. (just so you know) sincerely confused demigod 01:53, May 11, 2011 (UTC)Zoe to ryley hi there and i think u r daughter of poseidon ur half brother 02:46, November 18, 2011 (UTC)cade hey sis! Hey sis. Wassup? If you want to talk more than leave a message on my page sorry to disipoint you wikia contrib, but lilah never comes on anymore. its true................... Hey so can I use my dad's ring to send iris messages am i a true demigod i just figured out i am son of poseidon and i have a satyr but me and him have gotten in tons of fights and we dont like each other so how do i get to camp and there is a cyclops that bullys me but is weak how is that possible and my house has hell hounds all around it and if u are my half brother sister please tell me how to connect to the water better also i have blue green eyes i have long brown surfer hair thx 02:38, November 18, 2011 (UTC)cade Proof Hi, I have some beliefs that I am a Demigod, but I want to make sure that they are real first. Can you help me? User:IMFAgent1 hi umm... im confused, is there really a place called camp half-blood? whats mrD like? i think im a daughter of Poseidon... i dont know why its a suspicion/feeling i do have my reasons for and against though.... how would one tell if one was a demigod? jw. :D hi. umm.... i think im the daughter of Poesidon. reasons:sea creatures like me, an octopus winked at me whilst it died, i dream about water(mostly with the octopus in it), i feel at home in the water, water "heals" me(kinda), i constantly dream about other demigods being in my life but they arent, i feel Poseidon's watching me all the time, i have this obsesssion with the sea and water. although, i hate seafood, i like crab. im doughtful 'cus i have lived with both parents(they are divorsed), im not ADD/ADHD or dyslexic... i want to know if i am a demigod or not... i have like this gut feeling... thanx Hi, this is IMFAgent1 . If you think that you're a demigod you can ask me if you want. Daughter of Poseidon hasn't been on in a while. You can ask (And I'll answer) any questions you have on my talk page. Thanks. Hi this is Aquabunny. Names Amanda, im a daughter of Hades, got claimed about 8 and a half months ago. I havent experienced any powers aside the fact i can survive death. And what from my friends tell me my energy is rather cold, yet pleasant and comforting, just like death is. I know for a fact im a real demigod, i just dont know about you guys cuz youre saying stuff about camp half blood as if its real and ooh you gotta have ADD/ADHD or dyslexia. While i do actually have ADHD i doubt its because im a demigod. Those who are real demigods should know better than to quote fiction novels as factual evidence. Unless youre just a role-player. As for those who "believe theyre a demigod because weird shit happened to them", weird shit happens to a lot of people, demigod or not. As for those who have yet to be claimed by their parent, you dont have any powers. Demigods dont have our powers until we are claimed, and then its awakened by our mom or dad. If youre not a real demigod, i want nothing to do with a mortal posing as something far greater then they actually are. True, some if not most or possibly all demigods have some kind of connection to their own hidden abilities growing up without noticing it. Ive always had a fascination with death, what it felt like, what really happens after you died, etc. I got all those answers soon after I was claimed. Plain and simple, if youre a real demigod id love to be friends but if youre not just leave me alone Hi this is Aquabunny. Names Amanda, im a daughter of Hades, got claimed about 8 and a half months ago. I havent experienced any powers aside the fact i can survive death. And what from my friends tell me my energy is rather cold, yet pleasant and comforting, just like death is. I know for a fact im a real demigod, i just dont know about you guys cuz youre saying stuff about camp half blood as if its real and ooh you gotta have ADD/ADHD or dyslexia. While i do actually have ADHD i doubt its because im a demigod. Those who are real demigods should know better than to quote fiction novels as factual evidence. Unless youre just a role-player. As for those who "believe theyre a demigod because weird shit happened to them", weird shit happens to a lot of people, demigod or not. As for those who have yet to be claimed by their parent, you dont have any powers. Demigods dont have our powers until we are claimed, and then its awakened by our mom or dad. If youre not a real demigod, i want nothing to do with a mortal posing as something far greater then they actually are. True, some if not most or possibly all demigods have some kind of connection to their own hidden abilities growing up without noticing it. Ive always had a fascination with death, what it felt like, what really happens after you died, etc. I got all those answers soon after I was claimed. Plain and simple, if youre a real demigod id love to be friends but if youre not just leave me alone HELP it is an emergancy. please send a sater to hawaii oahu. now! 20:56, January 2, 2013 (UTC) sid